I Object!
by I LOVE FANFCTION
Summary: AU Beatrice Prior has a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. This was just another one of things fate seems to decide. For the better or the worse. Beatrice Prior has been accused of the murder of Will Greene. She doesn't know what to do, until a certain blue eyed detective/lawyer finds his way into her life. I do not own Divergent.
1. Chapter 1 : The Incident

CHAPTER 1: The Incident

I nervously follow the lady, or Marlene as she introduced herself, to the boss's office. I have come to Bane, one of the biggest law firms in the country, to get a lawyer. Oops! How rude of me! I didn.t introduce myself. My name is Beatrice Prior and I am currently the prime suspect for the murder of Will Greene, my best friend's boyfriend. Why you might ask? To answer that, we have to take a trip down memory lane.

Flashback

May 6th, 2014

"Hey, Christina!"

"Yeah?"

"You got plans for tonight?"

"Nope!" She said, popping the p

"So…want to come to my house? We could watch some movies. And before you ask, yes, Will can come watch too." I say

"Sounds great" She said "Although I would prefer it to happen at my house. I got a new projector and want to test it out."

"Okay! I'll get the movies and pick up Will!"

"See ya" She said

"See ya" Little did I know, it was probably the last friendly conversation we'd ever have.

I picked up Will and was on my way to my house when I got a text from an unknown number.

It read:

You better watch your back. Your friend isn't going to live longer.

I thought it was just some prank. Turns out that the text was true.

As soon as we walked into my house, I knew something was off.

"Sit down, Will" I said. I was on my way back down from my room with the movies when I heard a scream. I ran downstairs and found Will's bloody body laying on the floor. I tried to get the knife out of him, but it was too late. A few seconds later I heard the police storm in.

"What happened?" One of the police officers asked.

"I-I-I don't know" I said.

"It was her!" said my neighbour, Mrs. Hayes. She and her son have been on my case since high school. "She murdered the boy! I was the one who called the police!"

"Miss, what is your name?" The police officer asks  
"Beatrice Prior" I replied

"Well, miss Prior. What is your relation with the victim." He asked

"He is my best friend's boyfriend" I said, still shocked at what happened.

"Miss Prior, you're going to have to come with me. My name is Uriah, by the way"

"No! I didn't kill Will! Why would I?" I protested

"That is for the polygraph test you are about to take to find out. If you really are innocent, you will pass the test." He said seriously. Finally I give in. I watch helplessly as Uriah handcuffs me and takes me to the station.

"So…Let's start with something easy" said Uriah. "What is your name?"

"Beatrice Grace Prior, but I prefer Tris" I said, truthfully.

"Ok…How old are you? What is your occupation?" he said

"I am 23 years old and I am a doctor." I said. Uriah checked the polygraph and put a little check mark.

"Next question. What is your relation with the victim?"  
"He is my best friend's boyfriend" I said. Uriah once again checked the polygraph and put a checkmark.

"Ok, final question. Did you or did you not murder Will Greene?" Suddenly, I felt nervous. Why, I still don't know. I took me a while t answer, and I knew Uriah was getting suspicious.

"No." I said as calmly as I could. Uriah looked at the polygraph one finally time. He looked up at me and finally put a checkmark on the polygraph.

"You know what. I believe you." Said Uriah. "But the other detectives don't. There is an eyewitness and your fingerprints are all over the knife. It came from your knife set. You are our number one suspect. You're going to need a lawyer. Here, take this. It is my brother's business card. He is a lawyer at Bane."


	2. Chapter 2: Finding A Lawyer

**Hello**

 **Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed my story. It means a lot to me. This is my first fanfic, so it feels good to have someone appreciate my work. Shout out to,**

 **mileyismyhorse**

 **MKlove**

 **Upstyle44**

 **kendrad123**

 **Alexandra123456**

 **Popan006**

 **Dauntless- Princess006**

 **Wendy37**

 **By the way, I fixed the first chapter!**

CHAPTER 2: Finding A Lawyer

After a long walk down a long hallway, Marlene and I finally reach her boss's room. I knock on the door.

"Oh. Hello! You must be Tris." Says the boss.

"Yes." I say. "Here is my case file, Mr…um…Pedrad!" I hand him case file to him.

"Oh please, call me Zeke." He says. "Ok….oh boy!"

"What is it?" I ask, panicked.

"There's an eyewitness. That is always a problem. About 98% of the cases with an eyewitness are lost. I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I will recommend someone though. My best friend is a lawyer, but he is also a private investigator. He might be able to help with the case seeing as it is an extremely puzzling one. Here's his card."

"Thanks"

I ring the doorbell and wait for an answer.

"Hello, may I help you?" says a man.

"Yes, you must be the lawyer. I'm Tris. I called earlier…?"

"Oh. Right" He says with a sigh. I pretend to not have noticed. "Come in"

I walk in and hand him the case file.

"Look, I'm going to skip the chit-chat and get straight to the point." I start. "I need help. No lawyer at Bane will help me, and I highly doubt anyone will. I heard from more than one place that you are very good and I would like to hire you, as both my lawyer and my private investigator. Money, not an issue. However much you want."

"I'll do it for free" he blurts out. "I mean-I. I got too much time on my hands."

"Thank you, ." I say "How about we meet sometime else, seeing as this doesn't seem to be a good time."

"Yeah okay. How about the local diner at 1:30 tomorrow. And by the way, my name is Four. is my father"

"Four, like the number?" I ask

"Exactly like the number" he says with a lopsided smile creeping on to his face

I am waiting at the diner for Four when I get another text from _that_ number.

It reads:

You can't get out of this. It worked out just as planned.

I just stare blankly at the screen, trying to process the information. I am brought out of my thoughts when Four shakes me back to reality.

"Woah, thought I lost you there" he says. I finally take the time to get a good look at him. He is wearing a nice black shirt and a black blazer paired with jeans. He looks at me with a lopsided smile. But the thing that draws me in the most is his eyes. A unique midnight blue.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Please sit." I say, casually blowing off the text message. Can't tell him about the text message. I need to know if I can trust him yet.

"Ok. Let's get down to business. I want to know your side of the story."

I tell him the whole story from beginning to end, omitting the small details and the information about the text message

"Hmm, I see. Your story seems believable, if not for a couple loopholes." He says

"What are those?" I ask, wondering what could possibly wrong with my story.

"First, how did the killer even get into your house? Let me ask you something, who, that you know of, has keys to your house? Second, what was the killer's motive? Third, there was an eyewitness. People are arrested solely on an eyewitness's statement."

"Well, to start out the only people with keys to my house are me, my brother and my friend Christina. Will is her boyfriend." I say

"Tell me more about your brother." He says, clearly interested.

"Who? Caleb? He couldn't have possibly have killed Will. He wouldn't hurt a fly." I say, trying not to make my brother a suspect.

"Ok, then. Show me the crime scene"


	3. Reliving A Nightmare

**Hello**

 **I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating. I had so many things going in my life, I just had no time to update. School started, then tests every week.**

 **Sorry for the small chapter. I will update sometime this week.**

 **Review Responses**

 **Not-your-average-PANSYCAKE: Thank you. Trust me, there will be a lot of trust issues with many characters going along. Btw, clever pen name!**

That night, I relived one of the worst moments of my life.

 _"_ _Miss. Prior, you'll have to come with me" says Uriah._

 _"_ _No! I didn't kill Will! Why would I?" I ask. I don't know why they would think I was a suspect._

 _"_ _No one cares what you think" said the other officer, with a deep voice. The haul me away. How dare they! Me, Tris Prior, accused of murder! Ha! I can get out of this! I let out a small laugh. The officers in the front seat look back at me. Uriah gives me a sympathetic look, while the other officer glares at me with hard cold eyes. Suddenly, I feel my stomach drop. What if I can't get out of this? I can't stay locked up forever! So many dreams, so many ambitions. Suddenly the car comes to a halt. Uriah comes out and pulls me out of the car, with a rough tug._

 _"_ _Sorry" he whispers in my ear. He takes me into the station and seats me in a blue plastic chair. I look around, and see so many people. Some with badges, others with handcuffs and bloodstains. Some are running around in a frenzy while others are hugging their family, scared to death._

 _After a while, an officer in a suit comes to talk to me._

 _"_ _Miss… Prior" he said, while looking at a clipboard. "Well, we're going to have to let you go. We don't have a physical evidence that you murdered Mr. Green. But we will continue to investigate. So I suggest you get a lawyer._

 _They un cuff me and lead me out of the station. I start to walk on the street, back home. I suddenly feel dizzy, unable to breathe. I trip over a rock, but I am unable to get up. I struggle and struggle, but I finally let the blackness take me in, away._

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_


	4. An Unfortunate Encounter

Hey guys,

Sorry for the delay. I know I haven't updated in a while. CURSE YOU EXAMS!

I had exams and I have been super busy with shool

But anyway here it is!

I present to you…

I OBJECT! CHAPTER 4

 _I_ _wake_ _up in an unknown room, with_ _black_ _walls all around_ _, arms and legs tied to a chair. Suddenly,_ _I heard footsteps._

 _"Ahh. You're up. I was worried my friend Peter here put too much serum in your coffee in the morning and never wake up."_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Who do you think, Dr. Prior?" No. That voice is all too familiar._

 _"Eric" I hissed. "What do_ you _want!? And how did you get into my house_ [TV1] _? What serum?_

 _"_ _What, you think I don't know how to pick a lock? And that is confidential information_

 _"_ _Why the hell did you bring me here!" I try to wave my arms in emphasis, but I realize that they are tied to the chair._

 _"_ _I need you Tris. Please come back. I love you" He falls to his knees._

 _"_ _Oh honey" I say, and lift his chin. "Listen carefully, I will never be yours. Ever. Not after what you did to me. And don't say ever say those three words to me again." With that, I kick his stomach. Eric stumbles back, but soon regains his balance. He pulls out a gun, and points it at my head._

 _"Eric" I said calmly. He didn't respond. "Eric" I repeated. "Put the gun down. This isn't you". I knew that he would not put the gun down immediatly, but I could only hope that he would eventually. He blinked a few times, then looked at me in shock._

 _"Tris?" He said "I'm so sorry, I was lost...I didn't know what I was-" He tries to reach out to me._

 _"Don't. Don't touch me. I don't want to hear your sorry excuses again." I push his hand away and ran as fast as I could from there. I headed towards the hotel room that was booked for me, my house being a crime scene and all._


End file.
